1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for feeding a converter furnace with anode scraps consisting of crude metals used in electrolytic cells, the feeding being accomplished while blowing is maintained in the converter furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In operation of a copper converter, a large amount of heat is generated by an exothermic reaction caused by the oxidation of sulfur and iron with blowing. In order to economically utilize this heat and to protect the lining of the converter, it is necessary to charge the converter with cooling materials such as anode scraps, copper scraps, solidified mattes and other solids produced from a copper smelting furnace.
Granules and small blocks of these materials are charged in through a chute from the side wall of a hood on the furnace used for drawing exhaust gases during the blowing of the converter. A method of charging a converter with copper scraps pressed of a fixed shape from the side wall of a hood on the converter is suggested in Japanese patent publication No. 22889/51 published July 13, 1976. However, since anode scraps are quite large and not fixed in shape, it is difficult to utilize such an apparatus as is mentioned above to charge a converter with such anode scraps. Instead, a generally practiced method has been to stop the blowing of the converter and the suction of exhaust gases, fully opening the hood on the converter, transporting anode scraps contained in a container such as a charging boat with a crane, then charging the anode scraps into the converter through a working mouth of the converter.
Various problems are associated with the above method. For example, the operation rate of the converter will be reduced, exhaust gases low in SO.sub.2 concentration will be drawn into the sulfuric acid plant when the blowing of the converter is stopped and resumed, and the operational control of the sulfuric acid plant becomes complicated. Furthermore, when the blowing of the converter is stopped and anode scraps are charged into the converter, gases containing SO.sub.2 will leak out of the converter and, even if these gases are exhausted through the top of the factory so as to be harmless, the operating environment within the factory building is greatly deteriorated.